


Ужасная осень мистера Хейла

by JuliaJulia, tatianatiana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Sheriff Stiles Stilinski, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski, Teacher Derek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJulia/pseuds/JuliaJulia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatianatiana/pseuds/tatianatiana
Summary: "— Ты не продержишься дольше недели, — говорит Брон, скрестив на груди руки.Дерек не может поверить, что меряется взглядами с третьеклашкой.— Посмотрим, — говорит он."





	Ужасная осень мистера Хейла

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mr. Hale and the Terrible, No Good, Awful Autumn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381668) by [bleep0bleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/pseuds/bleep0bleep). 



> АУ без оборотней и магии, Дерек Хейл — учитель в начальных классах, Стайлз Стилински — шериф и отец-одиночка
> 
> Деанон WTF Teen Wolf 2017

Дерек ставит на стол последнюю бутылочку с клеем — он только что приготовил все необходимое для урока труда, который состоится после обеда. На каждом столе лежит стопка цветной бумаги, безопасные ножницы, клей, блестки; и у него есть даже пылесос, чтобы убраться после занятия. Кроме того, он приготовил стопку журналов для вырезания картинок, маркеры, ершики и пушистые помпоны.

Издалека доносится звук звонка: дети вот-вот вернутся с перемены. Дерек улыбается, глядя на свои приготовления, и наслаждается последними минутами тишины и покоя.

Они врываются в дверь, ясноглазые и чересчур энергичные. Ларри каким-то образом умудрился испачкаться в грязи, несмотря на то, что в Калифорнии всю неделю светит солнце. Джил реквизирует все блестки, собирая маленькие бутылочки, унося их на свой стол и расставляя по цвету. Дерек качает головой, посмеиваясь про себя.

— Джил, у нас принято делиться друг с другом, верно? — говорит он и убеждает ее, что она сможет взять блестки, когда они понадобятся. — Ларри, твоя мама положила для тебя запасные штаны — ты не хочешь пойти в туалет и переодеться?

Дерек как раз заканчивает объяснять творческое задание, а Ларри возвращается из туалета, более или менее очищенный от грязи, когда раздается стук в дверь.

Это Эрика, которая выглядит раздраженной. На другом конце коридора стоит ребенок, скрестив на груди руки и бросая на Дерека ненавидящие, злобные взгляды.

— Привет, — говорит она. — Я понимаю, что сейчас октябрь, и ты уже…

— Уже далеко зашел по школьной программе, — говорит Дерек со вздохом. Он смотрит на ребенка, который в это самое мгновение сплевывает на пол.

— Это Бр… Бр… — Эрика вздыхает и вручает Дереку несколько листов бумаги. Дерек поднимает брови, когда видит имя. Потом поднимает их еще раз, увидев количество жалоб — при том, что школьные занятия идут меньше двух месяцев. — Он был в классе Харриса, но там у него ничего не получается. Ты единственный учитель третьего класса, у которого есть место. Пожалуйста?

— Он в третьем? — ребенок выглядит так, будто ему лет шесть.

— Перешагнул через класс. Мальчик не слишком ладил с другими учениками, и Харрис, разумеется, ничем ему не помог. Ты же знаешь, какой он.

Класс Дерека уже переполнен, но он смотрит на хмурого мальчика и представляет себе бедного ребенка, отданного на растерзание жестоким детям — с таким именем ему наверняка нелегко. К тому же мальчик, по–видимому, умный, если он перешагнул через класс.

Эрика знает его слабости, и одна из них — это помощь ученикам, которые были упущены другими педагогами.

— Хорошо, — вздыхает Дерек.

— Ты лучший! — Эрика расплывается в улыбке.

Она манит юного Бронислава, который медленно делает шаг вперед, бросая на Дерека осторожный взгляд. — Это мистер Хейл, он будет твоим новым учителем, ладно? Веди себя хорошо, — говорит она, а Бронислав показывает ей язык.

— Эй, — говорит Дерек. — Это некрасиво. Ты должен уважительно относиться ко всем людям, что здесь работают.

— Ты должен уважать _свое лицо_ , — говорит Бронислав, закатывая глаза.

Дерек не собирается отступать; он подавляет желание приструнить пацана, и вместо этого кивает Эрике «Я понял», и направляет того в класс.

— Внимание все, это Бронислав. Он будет учиться с нами.

— Привет, — хором отвечает класс, и Дерек удовлетворенно улыбается.

— Бронислав, ты можешь сесть за стол с Джил и Кайлом, там достаточно материалов. Мы собираемся украсить классную комнату на Хэллоуин, но ты не стесняйся и займись тем, что тебе действительно хочется, — мягко говорит Дерек мальчику.

— Мне пофигу, — говорит Бронислав. — То, что вы можете правильно произнести мое имя, не значит, что вы мне понравитесь.

Джил делает оскорбленное лицо.

— Мистер Хейл самый лучший. Его все любят.

Бронислав смотрит на Дерека, и тот понимает, что ему еще никогда не приходилось видеть выражение «вызов принят» у такого маленького ребенка.

— Развлекайтесь, — говорит Дерек, прежде чем отойти от стола.

Джил и Кайл его лучшие ученики, и они всегда легко заводят новых друзей. Он уверен, что юный Бронислав вольется в коллектив в короткие сроки.

***

Бронислав — это гребаный кошмар.

Дерек понятия не имеет, что делать. Он перепробовал все рекомендации из справочника, и кое-что сверх того, но пацан, похоже, вознамерился настроить против себя всех, и в целом представляет собой не что иное, как концентрированный беспредел.

Брон — он хочет, чтобы его называли именно так, — в первый же день стащил блестки у Джил и рассыпал их повсюду, а эту хрень нереально сложно убирать. Уборщики даже не попытались, они просто вынесли мусор и оставили все блестки Дереку.

На следующий день Брон спрятал запасные штаны Ларри, и тому не во что было переодеться после прогулки, поэтому грязь оказалась повсюду: на стульях, на полу, на столах.

Он все время поднимает руку, задавая вопросы вроде «Но почему?» как заевшая пластинка, даже несмотря на то, что Дерек только что все объяснил, просто чтобы позлить.

Он заканчивает свои задания по математике первым, а затем, вместо того, чтобы тихо сидеть и читать, начинает издавать странные щелчки губами до тех пор, пока другие дети не начинают жаловаться.

Дерек вздыхает, записывая темы, о которых надо поговорить с родителями Бронислава. Это очень кстати, что на вечер понедельника назначена встреча учителей с родителями.

***

Никаких признаков Бронислава или еще какого-либо Стилински. Дерек вздыхает, собирает бумаги и усаживается обратно за свой стол. К этому времени он переговорил почти со всеми родителями, и встреча подошла к концу.

Он проверяет свои часы. Да. Восемь тридцать шесть. Время вышло.

Дерек начинает собираться и краешком глаза замечает блестки в углу.

— Черт возьми, — ругается он.

Встав на четвереньки и вооружившись щеткой и совком, он пытается вымести блестки, от которых так и не избавился. Дерек закашливается, случайно махнув пылью и блестками себе в лицо, и в этот момент он слышит:

— Э, здрасте? Это класс мистера Хейла?

Дерек чертыхается: встречать родителей задом кверху — не самый лучший способ произвести хорошее впечатление.

Он поднимается, пытается взять себя в руки и замирает, увидев стоящего в дверях мужчину. На нем значок шерифа и облегающая униформа, рукава которой плотно обтягивают бицепсы. Дерек в растерянности: он знает, что их начальная школа приглашает людей различных профессий: медсестер, пожарных, полицейских и так далее, чтобы те рассказали о своей работе, но не может вспомнить, была ли с кем-то договоренность для его класса.

До Дерека доходили слухи, что у них новый шериф, городок невелик, но они пока ни разу не пересекались. Он слышал много хорошего про шерифа: увлеченный, преданный своему делу, внимательный к деталям.

Но Дерек не ожидал, что тот будет настолько молодым. И привлекательным.

Он размышляет о возрасте мужчины — едва за тридцать, скорей всего, младше Дерека, и о том, будет ли уместно пригласить его на свидание, — когда шериф вновь кашляет, и понимает, что так и не ответил.

— А, да, простите. Я Дерек Хейл.

Шериф протягивает руку, стискивает ею ладонь Дерека и энергично трясет.

— Рад встрече! Стайлз!

— Что? Стиль? — он комментирует вид классной комнаты Дерека?

— Ах, это мое имя, — Стайлз улыбается ему, ярко и солнечно. — Мое настоящее имя трудно выговорить, и я продолжил эту традицию со своим ребенком, хотя ему повезло немного больше.

Дерек кивает, продлив прикосновение чуть дольше положенного. Вблизи Стайлз еще более привлекателен — большие карие глаза и нежные розовые губы, которые выглядят так, будто созданы для поцелуев.

Ему всегда хотелось сказать: «Ебал я полицию».

Дерек делает небольшой шаг вперед и расправляет плечи, чтобы показать свою фигуру в выигрышном ракурсе. Он какое-то время не занимался на тренажерах, но знает, что выглядит неплохо. Он может позволить себе флиртовать с кем-либо, если ему этого хочется. А ему хочется; никто не возбуждал его интерес уже целую вечность.

— Новый шериф, не так ли? Я слышал про вас много хорошего, — приветливо произносит Дерек.

— О! Спасибо! Я только переехал из Сан-Франциско. Серьезная перемена, но я уже ощутил ритм жизни маленького городка, — говорит Стайлз.

Значит, Стайлз еще не освоился на новом месте. Дерек определенно может этим воспользоваться.

— Вам уже случалось побывать в кафе «У Рози»? Там делают лучший кофе в городе.

— Нет, — говорит Стайлз, криво улыбаясь.

— Я только что закончил встречу с родителями, так что если хотите…

— О! Вы уже закончили! — Стайлз растерянно потирает затылок. — Я знаю, что опоздал, мне очень жаль. Я пытался, но случилась нелепая дорожная пробка на Главной, и нам пришлось задействовать всех, кто…

Дерек моргает. Он что-то пропустил.

— Хотя, мы же можем сделать это за кофе? — смущенно говорит Стайлз. Ему это идет — щеки розовеют, потом румянец спускается к шее. Дереку любопытно, как далеко он распространится. — Я имею в виду, эм, это странно, это типа свидания? Не то чтобы я не хочу пойти на свидание с вами, но есть же какое-то правило, что-то по поводу школьных учителей и… родителей…

— Ваш…

— Мой сын. Он недавно перешел в ваш класс. Отчасти я опоздал из-за того, что был на другом конце кампуса и Харрис минут двадцать орал на меня, что я ужасный отец.

— Ваш сын, — вяло повторяет Дерек.

Стайлз чей-то отец. Он пришел на встречу с учителями.

— Ага. Бронислав. Это же в ваш класс его перевели пару недель назад?

— Да, — у Дерека была заготовлена целая речь, наполненная лишенными негативной оценки формулировками. Вроде «умный и изобретательный, но нуждается в большем количестве способов потратить энергию», и «на уроках он склонен вести себя деструктивно, что вы можете сказать о его поведении дома»? Но он полностью забыл обо всем этом, и сейчас не может связать и пары слов.

Стайлз входит в класс. Игнорирует нормального размера стулья, которые Дерек приготовил для родителей, и садится на место одного из учеников, рассчитанное на детский размер. Он едва помещается за партой, отовсюду торчат конечности.

— Как он? Я очень переживал за него, переезд был довольно неожиданным, он лишился всех своих друзей, и теперь…. — Стайлз замолкает и закусывает губу.

— Брон очень умный, — в конце концов говорит Дерек. — Хотя ему трудно заводить друзей, в этом вы правы.

Стайлз вздыхает, потирая виски.

— Я не знаю, что делаю не так.

Дерек садится на стол рядом с ним, наблюдая за тем, как Стайлз обеспокоенно хмурит брови. Без сомнения, он любит своего ребенка и хочет сделать для него все.

— Послушайте, вы родитель. Вам положено беспокоиться. Тот факт, что вы переживаете, что делаете что-то не так, говорит о том, что вы на верном пути, понимаете? Никто не идеален.

— Переезд и начало работы шерифом, это слишком…

— Брон — хороший мальчик. У него все получится.

Стайлз расплывается в улыбке, глядя на него.

***

— Я знаю, что вы делаете, — говорит ему Брон на следующий день во время перемены. Он задержался в классе, в то время как остальные ребятишки выбежали из дверей.

— Что? — спрашивает Дерек, поднимая брови.

— Вы не можете встречаться с моим отцом, — говорит Брон, выбрасывая в воздух палец и указывая им на Дерека.

— Я не… с чего ты это взял?

Брон закатывает глаза.

— Взрослые думают, что они такие умные! Сегодня утром во время завтрака у него было глупое выражение лица, и когда я спросил, в чем дело, он сказал, что собирается встретиться с вами, потому что вы классный, и что вы отличный учитель, который верит в меня…

— Я верю, — настаивает Дерек и останавливает сам себя от того, чтобы спросить, что еще Стайлз сказал про него. Они договорились выпить вместе кофе сегодня после обеда, но Дерек был уверен, что это не свидание.

— Нет, не верите, — говорит Брон. — Вы ненавидите меня. Все учителя меня ненавидят.

— Я не ненавижу ни одного своего ученика, — честно отвечает Дерек.

Брон бросает ему вызов, да, но он ребенок. Каждый ребенок уникален. Сегодня утром Дерек дал несколько заданий, понравившихся тем ученикам, которые любят работать руками, и поймал Брона на том, что тот несколько раз усмехнулся, первым закончив строительство своей башни.

— Да без разницы, он, наверное, станет встречаться с вами просто потому, что вы мой учитель, — говорит Брон.

Сердце Дерека немного сжимается.

— Он ненавидит кофе, — продолжает Брон. — Вы увидитесь сразу после уроков, так ведь? — он осматривает Дерека сверху вниз и смеется. — Пфф. Удачи. Вы похожи на лесоруба, который не мылся три месяца. Отвратительно, — на этом он разворачивается и, посвистывая, удаляется на перемену.

Дерек проводит рукой по своей клетчатой рубашке и хмурится. Ему подарила ее Кора несколько лет назад, на день рождения — она вроде как старая, но уютная, и одна из его любимых. Он действительно выглядит неопрятным?

Дерек направляется в туалет и с ужасом понимает, что его щетина слишком отросла и он на самом деле похож на лесоруба. Отлично.

После школы Дерек спешит домой и принимает душ; отчаянно трет себя мочалкой, а потом бреет лицо. Он проводит рукой по гладкой коже, ощущения немного странные, но так он чувствует себя увереннее.

В глубинах его шкафа есть и более приличная одежда; он находит нарядную рубашку и слаксы, переодевается и к этому времени почти опаздывает на встречу со Стайлзом у Рози.

Стайлз уже сидит с чашкой, читая что-то в телефоне, когда Дерек садится рядом.

— Привет, — говорит он. — Прости, я опоздал…

Стайлз поднимает взгляд и моргает.

— Дерек! — говорит он через мгновение. — Ух ты, я тебя вначале не узнал.

— Да, я вдруг понял, что уже сто лет не брился, — смущенно говорит Дерек, отчетливо ощущая, что его лицо выглядит слишком голым, как у ребенка.

— У тебя какая-то встреча или что-то вроде этого? Я тебя задерживаю?

— Нет, нет, я просто… — Дерек смотрит на футболку Стайлза с изображением мастера Йоды. — Я не хотел быть похожим на неряшливого лесоруба.

Стайлз фыркает, а его щеки краснеют.

— А, ну, ясно. Ты отлично выглядел, я просто спросил. Так тоже неплохо! — он протягивает руку, будто хочет прикоснуться к лицу Дерека, но останавливается, вместо этого схватившись за стол.

— Спасибо?

«Тоже? Как это понимать: Стайлзу нравилась… борода Дерека?»

Стайлз открывает рот.

— О нет. Ты так оделся, потому что это свидание, а я — настоящий оборванец!

— Нет, нет, все в порядке, — говорит Дерек. Футболка явно знавала лучшие времена; она мала Стайлзу и поэтому слишком обтягивает плечи, но в целом это… неплохо. — Так это свидание, — довольно говорит он, придвигая свой стул немного ближе. — Хорошо.

Стайлз смеется. Это хороший смех, наполненный радостью, он окидывает голову назад, дрожа всем телом. Это заразительно, и Дерек тоже смеется так, как не смеялся уже давно.

Он уже и забыл, как это здорово — разговаривать с кем-то, кто тебе интересен, смеется над твоими шутками и острит в ответ. Звучат и двусмысленные намеки с последующим дерзким подмигиванием, вызывающим у Дерека слабину в коленях.

Они пьют кофе (который Стайлз очень любит), потом заказывают ужин и говорят еще долго после того, как все съедено. Дерек чувствует, как стремительно развиваются события. Стайлз такой энергичный, такой веселый, и сердце Дерека пускается вскачь, когда тот накрывает его руку своей.

— Ох, уже почти пять, — говорит Стайлз разочарованно, глядя на телефон. — Мне пора, надо забрать Брона из клуба ботаников.

— Клуба ботаников?

Стайлз хихикает.

— Никак не могу запомнить настоящее название. Он ходит после школы в молодежный центр, и они делают там всякие научные штуки: строят роботов, разбивают арбузы об стены, чтобы изучать гравитацию, и все в таком роде. Мне повезло, что школьный автобус делает там остановку; это действительно хорошая программа, и Брону она нравится, что просто отлично. Когда у меня нет выходного, как сегодня, я обычно прихожу с работы довольно поздно.

Дерек кивает. Он более чем впечатлен тем, насколько серьезно Стайлз относится к сыну и его интересам. Теперь Дерек почти уверен, что шалости и прочие проступки Брона связаны с переездом. Резкая перемена и все такое. Он скоро успокоится.

— Было весело. Мы должны сделать это снова, — говорит Дерек.

— Совершенно верно! — соглашается Стайлз. — Ладно, мне пора! Пока!

Он наклоняется вперед и быстро целует Дерека в губы; поцелуй, короткий и сладкий, легчайшее прикосновение кажется таким естественным, что Дереку требуется какое-то время, чтобы сообразить, что только что произошло. Стайлз уже в дверях, а Дерек все еще сидит на месте, потрясенный.

— Он только что…

— Поцеловал тебя, ага, — говорит Рози, выглянув из-за своего журнала у прилавка. — У тебя симпатичный бойфренд, Дерек.

Бойфренд, думает про себя Дерек, улыбаясь. Ему нравится, как это звучит.

***

Позже, когда Дерек вносит последние коррективы в недельный план уроков, раздается телефонный звонок. Уже почти девять, никто не звонит ему так поздно, кроме сестер.

— Привет, — говорит Дерек, не глядя на экран и ожидая услышать на другом конце голос Лоры или Коры.

— Эээ… привет? Это Стайлз. Мы… ходили сегодня на свидание.

— Привет, — повторяет Дерек совершенно другим тоном. Он не может удержаться от улыбки, потому что все еще думает о том поцелуе.

— Я, уф, все еще пытаюсь разобраться, как это сказать, и я не понимал до тех пор, пока не забрал Брона и не приготовил ему ужин, и я хотел написать тебе СМС обо всем, но столько всего произошло, понимаешь, и я не мог выбрать правильную эмоджи…

— Что? — сердце Дерека начинает биться довольно быстро. Стайлз отменяет их следующее свидание?

— Извини, что поцеловал тебя, мне нет оправдания, кроме того, что я уходил, и это казалось правильным, как будто мы уже вместе, но мы пока не вместе, и я все пойму, если это оттолкнуло тебя и ты не захочешь больше со мной встречаться…

Дерек смеется.

— Это был хороший поцелуй, Стайлз. Немного неожиданно, это да, но по шкале поцелуев на первом свидании, я думаю, это была… семерка.

— Семерка, — говорит Стайлз с придыханием. — Тебе понравилось.

— Да. Если бы ты не убежал, я бы мог поцеловать тебя в ответ, и тогда это была бы десятка.

— В следующий раз, — говорит Стайлз, — мы могли бы… Ты бы хотел, ну, настоящий ужин и кино?

— Конечно. В пятницу?

— Ох. Мы с Броном выбираем тыкву на Хэллоуин… Ты мог бы пойти с нами, если хочешь!

Дерек слышит голос Брона на заднем плане.

— Нет-нет-нет, папа, что ты делаешь?

— Я приглашаю мистера Хейла с нами на распродажу тыкв. Будет весело!

Слышится громкий стон.

— Но, па-паааа, это традиция Стилински, а он не Стилински… — остаток предложения теряется в глухом звуке; должно быть, Стайлз закрыл телефон рукой.

Дереку неловко; он не может услышать, как они спорят, но очевидно, что Брон не хочет, чтобы он пошел с ними. Он уже готов сказать Стайлзу, что не станет вторгаться в их семейный круг, когда тот возвращается на линию.

— Эй, Дер… Брон, я сказал, что ты уже должен быть в кровати! Иди! — прости за это. Итак, мы договорились на пятницу. Будет здорово.

***

На следующий день во время урока по искусству Брон ловит взгляд Дерека, а потом очень медленно и методично шлепает рукой по коробочке с блестками Джил, расшвыривая содержимое по полу, как рассерженный кот.

Дерек задерживает его на перемене после того, как другие дети уходят.

— Эй, мне действительно нравится твой отец, так что если…

— Ну а вы ему не нравитесь, — говорит Брон, высовывая язык.

— Что? — моргает Дерек.

Стайлз отправил ему целую вереницу смайликов сегодня утром, все возможные варианты с тыквами, и написал, что не может дождаться, когда они снова проведут время вместе.

— Он все время целует всяких людей. Он думает, что я не знаю, но когда мы жили в Сан-Франциско, он часто ходил на свидания, — говорит Брон многозначительно. — Когда я оставался с дядей Скоттом и тетей Кирой, они говорили, что у моего папы взрослые дела, и я знаю, что это значит.

— Что с того? — итак, Стайлз встречался с кем-то раньше, это нормально.

— Ты не продержишься дольше недели, — говорит Брон, скрестив на груди руки.

Дерек не может поверить, что меряется взглядами с третьеклашкой.

— Посмотрим, — говорит он.

***

— Сэр, мне придется попросить вас уйти, — говорит продавец тыкв, широко распахнув глаза. — Вы можете проверить прилавок вместе со Стэйси и заплатить за все поврежденные вами тыквы.

— Отлично, — бормочет Дерек, стоя посреди как минимум пяти разбитых тыкв.

Он скрипит зубами, уверяя себя, что Брон просто выделывается из-за свиданий своего отца, которые являются еще одной переменой, вдобавок ко всем остальным, но…

Этот ребенок просто придурок.

Дерек не понимает, в чем дело. Он ведет себя с ним исключительно мило, он даже изменил свой учебный план, добавив больше практических занятий, а Брон все никак не прекратит свои шалости.

И это свидание… он хорошо проводил время и думал, что Стайлз и Брон тоже. Ему казалось, что они становятся ближе — по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Брон не попросил Стайлза взглянуть на тыкву в другом ряду. Затем он начал прыгать по тыквам вокруг Дерека, после чего, незамеченный, убежал прочь, оставив Дерека отвечать за содеянное.

— Сэр…

В соседнем ряду Брон догоняет Стайлза и берет его за руку, потом оглядывается, ловит взгляд Дерека и ухмыляется.

— Сэр, вы должны уйти…

— Иду, иду, — ворчит Дерек и позволяет себя вывести.

Он садится в машину и пишет Стайлзу: «Возникли дела, прости. В другой раз».

***

Следующие несколько свиданий проходят гораздо лучше. На выходные они отправляются в поход — это идея Дерека, он любит горы и рад поделиться с кем-то своей страстью. Стайлз не большой любитель подъемов и крутых троп, но они хорошо проводят время. Дерек позволяет утаскивать себя с тропы и прижимать к деревьям, чтобы целоваться и целоваться, и целоваться.

Они идут в кино и смотрят что-то страшное со взрывами, поскольку Дереку запоминается не фильм, а лишь волнующее чувство от поцелуев со Стайлзом на последнем ряду.

Со Стайлзом он чувствует себя подростком, как будто все его предыдущие влюбленности соединились и увеличились в тысячу раз. Дерек знает, что влюбляется все сильнее, чем больше времени они проводят вместе.

Ему нравится, как блестят глаза Стайлза, когда он рассказывает, как соединяет различные детали расследуемого дела, чтобы найти разгадку. Нравится, как он рассказывает о своем сыне и насколько он его обожает. Нравится манера говорить со скоростью сто слов в минуту, его легкий смех и улыбка, которая словно освещает комнату.

К несчастью, Брон по-прежнему излучает враждебность по отношению к Дереку, независимо от того, что он делает. Дерек пытается устроить для них ужин, приготовив знаменитую лазанью Хейлов, но получает абсолютно противоположный эффект, начиная от аллергии Стайлза на сульфаты, содержащиеся в красном вине, которое он принес, и заканчивая отказом Брона есть что-либо красное на этой неделе. Все это выливается в полноценную истерику, и Брон запирается в своей комнате.

— Прости за это, — говорит Стайлз. — Наверное, будет лучше, если ты уйдешь — я сделаю ему макароны с сыром, и мы вместе соберем пазл, это всегда его успокаивает.

— Дело во мне, не так ли? — тихо спрашивает Дерек.

Стайлз смотрит вниз, а затем поднимает взгляд.

— Мне жаль. Мне казалось, Брон готов к тому, чтобы я снова начал ходить на свидания. Прошло уже несколько лет с тех пор, когда я пытался делать это в последний раз, но у Брона остались плохие воспоминания о тех временах. После развода с его матерью я был слегка не в себе, и это плохо отразилось на нас обоих.

— Я понимаю, — говорит Дерек.

— Мне жаль, но я не думаю, что у нас что-то получится.

Дерек кивает, чувствуя, как эти слова ложатся на него тяжелым грузом. Стайлз обнимает его перед уходом, и он понимает, что это прощание.

***

Жизнь продолжается. Октябрь сменяется на ноябрь. По какой-то причине Дерек думал, что из-за разрыва Брон будет задирать нос и излучать самодовольство, но он никогда об этом не упоминает. Шалости прекращаются, особенно после того, как Джил решает подшутить над Броном, измазав его стул клеем. То, что, как считал Дерек, могло разжечь войну между ними, вместо этого каким-то образом делает их лучшими друзьями.

Дерек видит в Броне многие черты Стайлза, это мило, и в то же время заставляет скучать по нему. Но он знает, что поступает правильно. Стайлз не готов к новым отношениям и не хочет его видеть. И как бы ни было тяжело на сердце у Дерека, он все еще должен делать свою работу.

Школа организовывает акцию в честь Дня Благодарения — собирает пожертвования и непортящиеся продукты, и у Дерека возникает отличная идея. Обычно школьники изготавливают поделки из папье-маше и продают их, но Дерек уверен, что его класс способен на большее.

Он выбирает лучших учеников — Брона и еще нескольких, опережающих остальных по математике, — и разрешает им все распланировать, начиная от сметы на покупку художественных принадлежностей и заканчивая тем, что именно будут делать ребята и сколько можно запросить за каждую вещь. Дети от всего этого в полном восторге и становятся еще радостнее, когда их делают ответственными и за деньги тоже.

— Спасибо, мистер Хейл, — говорит Брон, бросая на него странный взгляд после того, как он называет имя капитана команды другим ученикам.

— Тебя выбрали остальные дети, я не имею к этому никакого отношения, — говорит Дерек в ответ, но, тем не менее, чувствует гордость.

— Все равно, спасибо, — тихо говорит Брон.

Дерек мягко похлопывает его по плечу и направляется к своему столу. Брон наблюдает за ним все оставшееся время задумчивым взглядом больших карих глаз. 

На перерыве, когда другие ребятишки убегают, Брон задерживается.

— Мистер Хейл, — начинает он, закусив губу.

— Да?

— Я хотел сказать, что мне очень жаль, — быстро говорит Брон. — Я был… и по-прежнему, наверное, но стараюсь… я имею в виду, что был придурком. По отношению к вам. А вы просто пытались быть милым со мной. И с моим отцом, и... Простите меня, насчет блесток, и штанов Ларри, и тыкв….

— Все в порядке, Брон, — мягко говорит Дерек. — Я знаю, как тяжело бывает, когда в твоей жизни сплошные перемены. Переезд из большого города дался тебе нелегко, к тому же ты оставил там всех своих друзей.

— Я был несправедлив к вам и наговорил кучу разных вещей, но я просто хотел, чтобы мой папа был счастлив, понимаете? Но я… думаю, что я все испортил.

— Это не твоя вина, — говорит Дерек. — Твой папа и я… он сказал, что не готов к отношениям, вот и все.

— Но…

— Иди играй, — Дерек кивает головой в направлении двери, где Джил и Кайл, кажется, ждут Брона. — Ты пропускаешь свой перерыв.

Брон удивляет его крепким объятием, обхватив руками. Дерек обнимает его в ответ, мягко похлопывая по спине, и разворачивая.

— Иди, — повторяет он.

— И все равно, вы должны позвонить ему! Он скучает по вам! — говорит Брон с надеждой и выбегает за дверь.

Дерек не звонит. Между ними все кончено, и это был хороший, честный разрыв. Нет никакой необходимости все портить.

***

На следующий день Дерек возвращается с обеда и видит очередь из своих учеников, ждущих снаружи. Он улыбается им, вставляет ключ в замок, и тянет за ручку.

Дверь не поддается. Дерек оглядывается по сторонам и видит возле других кабинетов таких же недоумевающих учителей, которые не в состоянии открыть двери.

— Что за… — Дерек пробует снова, а затем видит блестящие следы. — Клей? — восклицает он и разворачивается к ученикам. — Кто приклеил двери?

Ученики затихают и отступают назад.

Брон улыбается от уха до уха. В руке он держит бутылочку с клеем.

Дерек вздыхает.

— Ты понимаешь, что это серьезный проступок, Брон, из-за тебя мы потеряли много времени от урока. Мне придется отправить тебя в кабинет к директору и вызвать твоего…

Брон продолжает улыбаться.

— … отца, — заканчивает Дерек, качая головой.

Через какое-то время ему удается пристроить свой класс — к счастью, Эрика свободна, чтобы присмотреть за ними, пока они выполняют задание по чтению, — и он отправляется в кабинет директору.

Брон сидит на стуле у кабинета, радостно болтая ногами.

— Привет, мистер Хейл, — говорит он.

— Брон… — начинает Дерек.

— Я думаю, что наказание зависит от вас, директор Мартин сказала, что меня не нужно отстранять от учебы. Я сказал, что мог бы помочь вам после школы с уборкой и прочим, что вам еще потребуется. Она сейчас разговаривает с моим отцом.

— Хорошо, — говорит Дерек. — О чем ты думал?

Брон пожимает плечами.

— Ну, вы же не позвонили ему! А я сказал вам!

— Просто потому что…

Дверь открывается, и Стайлз, посмеиваясь, выходит в коридор.

— Спасибо, Лидс, увидимся, — говорит он, махая на прощание. — О, привет, Дерек.

— Привет, — говорит Дерек, ожидая неловкости, но ее нет.

Стайлз хлопает Брона по плечу.

— Суперклей в дверной проем, серьезно, приятель? Сколько бутылочек ты истратил?

— Много, папа, очень много…

Стайлз смеется.

— Это было не смешно, — говорит Дерек. — Я не мог открыть дверь.

— Неужели, здоровяк?

Ему потребовалось несколько попыток, и в конце концов Дерек собрал все силы и дернул, но да, пропало десять минут урока в каждом классе, пока вызвали уборщиков и прочий персонал, чтобы решить проблему. Хотя это и не так раздражает, как он пытается показать; Дерек просто нервничает. Бабочки в его животе сходят с ума, когда он смотрит на Стайлза.

Стайлз смотрит в ответ, его теплые карие глаза сияют, а рот слегка кривится, словно он пытается сдержать улыбку.

— Рад тебя видеть, — начинает Дерек. — Как… как ты?

— Хорошо, — говорит Стайлз. — А ты?

Брон стонет, поднимается и, встав позади Стайлза, толкает его вперед, прямо к Дереку.

— Это тупо! Вы оба такие тупые! Вы нравитесь друг другу, ясно? Просто станьте снова отвратительно счастливыми.

— Что…

— Брон, серьезно…

— Я уже сказал, что мне жаль! И я совсем не против, чтобы ты ходил на свидания, папа! То есть, раньше я был против, но мистер Хейл делает тебя счастливым, и он… я думаю, он довольно крутой.

Дерек чувствует, как у него на лице вспыхивает румянец, и слегка отступает.

— Серьезно? — Стайлз смотрит на него, подняв бровь. — Ты действительно думаешь, он крутой?

Брон качает головой.

— Нет, на самом деле, он абсолютно не крутой. Он носит свитер, как у дедушки, и постоянно забывает, где его очки, даже когда они у него на голове. Но он неплохой человек. И хороший учитель, — он улыбается Дереку.

— Спасибо, Брон, — говорит Дерек, посмеиваясь. — Так что, эээ, кофе?

— С удовольствием, — отвечает Стайлз.

***

В честь Дня Благодарения в школе устраивается большое гала-представление, на котором все ученики демонстрируют, сколько им удалось собрать. Его класс в этом году очень хорошо потрудился, и Дерек по-настоящему гордится этим.

Школьный зал переполнен учениками; в ближайшее время объявят победителей, собравших больше всего денег, а Дерек забыл призы в кабинете и возвращается за ними — естественно, прихватив с собой помощь.

— У нас еще есть время, — говорит Стайлз, притягивая Дерека к себе для очередного поцелуя.

Он садится на стол Дерека, куча бумаг и безделушек разлетаются по полу, но Дерек не собирается ничего поднимать.

Стайлзу совершенно невозможно противостоять, и Дерек стонет, пробегая руками по его спине и прижимаясь сильнее. Стайлз отвечает ему тем же, забрасывая ноги на талию Дерека, прижимаясь и углубляя поцелуй…

Дверь открывается.

— Эй, мистер Хейл, вам нужна помощь с призами… ФУУУУУУ!

Дерек и Стайлз разъединяются, пытаются восстановить дыхание, а затем поворачиваются, чтобы увидеть в дверях Брона с гримасой отвращения на лице.

— Правда, что ли? Вы, двое, не могли дождаться, пока вечеринка закончится? Серьезно? — говорит Брон, закатывая глаза. Он подходит к коробке с призами, стоящей около дверей, и поднимает ее. — Вам бы лучше выбросить это из головы, потому что сегодня вечером, дома, у вас не будет времени на эти глупости. Мистер Хейл обещал мне показать, как работать с замкнутыми кривыми, — Брон кидает на них суровый взгляд и после оставляет их без единого слова.

Дерек кашляет.

— Это правда, я обещал, — признается он.

— Но сегодня вечер «Звездных войн»! — говорит Стайлз, тыкая Дерека в грудь. — Ты профукаешь наш киномарафон, чтобы побыть ботаном за компанию с моим сыном?

— … да?

Стайлз смеется.

— Ну ладно.

Он хватает Дерека за свитер и притягивает его для еще одного поцелуя, нежного, сладкого и полного обещаний.


End file.
